Rachel in Wonderland
by mathgeek1998
Summary: Rachel and Kurt are in New York when she falls down a sewage drain, putting her into a deep coma. What will she have to do to get out of her version of Wonderland? From Rachel and Narrator's point of view. Teen for: suggestive themes (NOTHING graphic), and a bit of language
1. The Show Will Go On

Rachel in Wonderland

Rachel-Alice

Kurt-White Rabbit

Blaine-Mad Hatter

Santana-Red Queen

Finn-Tweedledum

Quinn-White Queen

Brittney-Red Queen

Sugar-White Queen's Daughter

Puck-Red Queen's Guard (Sugar's Boyfriend)

Mercedes-Blue Caterpillar

Tina-Cheshire Cat

Mike-Tweedledee

Mr. Shew-Flowers

Artie-Brittney's Butler

Chapter One: The Show Will Go On

Kurt and Rachel were walking down the streets of New York heading to their favorite coffee shop before Rachel's big Broadway debut. She wasn't really looking where she was going...

"...just imagine it, my name in lights, people cheering, I will finally get my star moment!"

Kurt was just silently nodding, he stopped listening to her a while ago.

"...Kurt? Kurt? _ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?_"

"Of course Rachel, watch out for the drain!", Kurt screamed

But Rachel was still ranting about Kurt's inexcusable rudeness, and did not see the open sewage drain that she was heading right for.

"...see! You're not even listening to me now! I- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Rachel! _OHMYGOD!_ What am I supposed to do!? Are you okay!? _RACHEL!?_" Can you hear me!?"

Her silence in response was probably not a good thing.

"I'm calling 911! Just stay put!

"...she has a terrible concussion and obviously is in a coma. Let's see, a broken arm and a broken leg. If she wakes up from this coma, she should be able to make a full recovery."

"_IF _she wakes up!? This was going to be her _FIRST_ Broadway performance, she had her whole life ahead of her!", shouted Kurt anxiously, "What will happen to _Wicked_?"

_ Man, these performing arts kids are _so _dramatic. I really have to get out of New York. _The Doctor thought to himself.

"You know, the show _will _go on without her, it will have to."

Kurt just sighed in frustration.

A/N: Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this! This is my first fanfic and I have more chapters written. Comment what you think if I should go on or not. :)


	2. Kurt?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who liked the first chapter and special thanks to Nightingale63 for being first to review :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Kurt?

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_ "Rachel, Rachel... Where are you Rachel?"_

That's the last thing that Rachel can remember before plummeting down the drain hole.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'll never get the part now!",she could hear someone shouting from someplace far away.

She was clad in a midnight blue gown and was lying on a marble floor from where she had awoken from. Walking towards a small glass table in the center of the room (that apparently she hadn't noticed before), she saw a miniature door, no larger than the size of a light switch.

Rachel tried the door, only finding that it was locked. Turning back to the table, she found a glass vile with "drink me" printing carefully on the cream-colored label.

Rachel immediately grimaced in pain at the toxic contents that she had consumed. When the pain subsided, she realized that she had shrunk enough to walk comfortably through the door after she had unlocked it.

She could believe what she saw! There were thousands of flowers and creatures that she couldn't even name!

"If this is going to be a musical, I better get the lead role." Rachel huffed

"Oh dear Rachel, you only wish", came a familiar voice

"Kurt?", she squeaked

As she turned around, she came across an inexplicably dressed man (who looked _exactly_ like Kurt), with white rabbit ears.

"What? How is this possible? Who are you?", she stuttered

"Rachel, you've already forgotten me?", _she must have hit her head harder than I thought,_ "I'm hurt. But, if I must explain, yes I am Kurt. I guess this is how you _really_ see me."

"Is Blaine here?"

Kurt laughed, "You _really _think that I would be in you're dream if Blaine _weren't _here?"

"Well I guess that answers my question", Rachel muttered

"Let's go we're late for tea."

Kurt hopped along the path like a kid in a candy shop. _What's so exciting about tea?,_ Rachel wondered to herself. As alluring as the scenery was, she was lost in her own thoughts, trying to figure out how she got here.

* * *

About an hour later, they came across a beautiful, (but very humble), one-floor cottage.

"_This _is where you live?", Rachel asked rudely, "I mean I expected more from you and Blaine..."

Kurt sighed impatiently.

As they stepped inside, Rachel was awestruck. Thick, plush carpets lined the floors and there were bright, polished hardwood in the dining area. Marble counter tops in the kitchen and bathroom boasted blue sapphires and diamonds.

When she walked down the hallway, she saw a set of spiral staircases, leading up, and up, and up. Further than the eye could see. There must have been _at least _a hundred floors.

"Impressive, isn't it?", Kurt boasted proudly

Kurt than took them to an elevator and pushed the button to go to the very top floor, (1,001). Out of his jacket pocket, he produced a small silver key with the top shaped like a heart, and stuck it into a tiny hole next to the buttons.

"Why would you need a key to go to the top two floors?", Rachel asked curiously

"Well... the room we're heading to is the tea room..."

"What's the other one?", piped Rachel

"Well... um... that's the Bedroom.", as Kurt spoke, a dark shade of red was creeping up to his cheeks.

"Ohhh...", Rachel looked away shyly as she soon turned pink. _Damn my curiosity..._

A throat clearing made them immediately look up. There was Blaine, clad in a black top hat with red, satin roses, dark as blood sewn into the brim.

Rachel thought that he was dressed kind of like Professor Layton/ Anime Vampire,(she should _really _stop playing that game, and curb her Vampire Knight obsession).

"Welcome , welcome Rachel to our most humble home.", Blaine said

"Humble?", Rachel snorted

"Why yes, you should see our mansion.", Blaine said amused

Rachel just looked dumbfound.

"Well, would you like to sit? I just made tea.", Blaine said as he gently led her to the table.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update more regularly, sorry about that, I was sick for a while. :( Let me know what you think, reviews make me extremely happy. :)


	3. The White Queen

A/N: I just went along with what I was originally going to do because no one voted on the poll :( But that's ok because I have a new chapter! If requested, I can do a one shot of the tea party, but I will only do it upon request.

* * *

Chapter 3: The White Queen

* * *

After tea, they hurried to the White Queen's castle where Quinn lived happily with her many animals. She must always stay pure, so she didn't have a boyfriend or husband. She says that she adopted her daughter, Sugar, but rumor has it that she likes to sleep around and had one too many drinks one night.

Quinn greeted them at the door. She looked gorgeous, dressed in a long white ball gown with blue sapphires and silver diamonds lining the top and all down the dress.

Sugar soon appeared with an extremely short silver dress on, looking like she was going clubbing.

"Sugar! How many times have I told you not to wear that dress!? You must always be pure to stay in _my _kingdom. And looking like that, I'll be kicking you out soon enough."

Sugar huffed and went back inside to change.

The new dress came to her knees. It was white with a blue sash tied around her middle.

"Much better", Quinn spoke in approval. "Now you may leave."

Sugar quickly scurried away, probably to meet with Puck, her boyfriend and the Red Queen's guard.

"Sorry for all the interruption." Quinn sighed, "I see you brought Rachel with you. If I may, I would like to speak with her alone."

"Absolutely, she is all yours. She's kind of quiet today; maybe she hit her head harder than we all thought." Kurt muttered the last part.

Rachel tutted up the stairs into the castle.

* * *

"Well… we're all alone now…" Blaine said wickedly

"I've got the key to the elevator." Kurt said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Let's go."

They walked hand in hand back to their cottage with a hop in their step, fully intended on going up to the 1,000th floor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter the next one will be longer. Thanks again to Nightingale63 you should really check out her stories! They are wonderful


	4. Her Royal Secret

A/N: so so sooooooo sorry for not posting sooner. :( I apologize because things have been so hectic and I need to keep my grades up. I've had stressful MCAS, dance, field trips and a million other things going on. So again I am so sorry. From now on will update every 1-2 weeks. Promise!

Chapter 4: Her Royal Secret

"You see Rachel, almost all people have something to hide." Quinn paused, "I included"

"What are you implying?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Is it true that you have never once been kissed?" the queen said with a wonder in her voice.

"H-how d-did you know?" Rachel stuttered

"This is part of the reason on why you can't leave Wonderland." Quinn said mischievously, "You are too pure. Few are able to travel freely between the kingdom and the real world because they have lost their virginity, along with their innocence."

"Are you crazy?! I can't do that! Wait... You did WHAT?!"

"How do you think Sugar was born?" Quinn sighed, "But no you don't have to go to that extent because you only have to leave once, not multiple times."

"So what do I have to do?" Rachel whispered in dread

"It says here in The Book that you must kiss every boy in the kingdom, no exception."

"But what about Kurt and Blaine?"

"No exceptions." Quinn repeated, "But, I will give you this case of vodka to help you with them." Quinn winked, "It could just be a simple drunken game of spin the bottle."

"I guess I could do that. It _is _my only option."

"You can stay the night here and then get going in the morning, I suggest trying to get this done as soon as possible." Quinn said sweetly

* * *

Rachel had a million thoughts running through her head as she was showering in her own master bathroom. How in the world was she supposed to complete this near-impossible task?


End file.
